User talk:Wolfy10
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:Impurities! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 16:48, July 18, 2019 (UTC) hey welcome to the wikia wolfy! if you want, you may get started looking into our Packs and considering joining one of them and i'll approve your character asap ! but if packs don't suit you, you can join Outsiders. please be sure to read over the Rules and other guides on this wikia to get a feel of how it works. If you need any help navigating the wikia or have any questions just feel free to ask me :) Impurities ★ 16:54, July 18, 2019 (UTC) yeah of course! just go to the pack's talk page and follow the respected format and i'll approve your character so you can make your character's page and begin roleplaying ! Impurities ★ 16:57, July 18, 2019 (UTC) in order to make your character, just go to the talk page which i'll link here for you and fill out the character's appearance, personality, rank, and whatever else you want. if you're still confused check out the New User Guide. as for making your character's page, go to the Page Format and add in whatever necessary. Impurities ★ 17:10, July 18, 2019 (UTC) yeah it looks fine! and if you want to add it to the character template just type in the filename for example : admand.life.jpg or whatever it would be Impurities ★ 23:22, July 18, 2019 (UTC) coding seems fine to me, you just have to add "file:" before the name of the photo but it doesn't look like you uploaded a photo to the wikia yet so that's why it might not be working Impurities ★ 23:28, July 18, 2019 (UTC) set the size to like 300 in the image width section of the box and it should be good. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:33, July 18, 2019 (UTC) aight, lemme know if you have any other questions! also feel free to show this wikia to other people as i'm trying to grow it :) — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:36, July 18, 2019 (UTC) all fixed. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:42, July 18, 2019 (UTC) no problem , feel free to ask me any other questions you have ! — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:43, July 18, 2019 (UTC) yeah of course, just make sure you note whether they're still living or deceased though. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 00:24, July 19, 2019 (UTC) you're fine, and they start whenever someone starts them. it's a bit slow now because there's only like 2 active users on here but you may feel free to start roleplay whenever. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:11, July 19, 2019 (UTC) also please let me know before hand if you plan on creating anymore characters that are currently in another group so i may add them to their respected pages. thanks ! — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:15, July 19, 2019 (UTC) request her on the talk page first please, and i'll approve her. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:20, July 19, 2019 (UTC) all done. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 00:06, July 20, 2019 (UTC) you still active here? roleplay has started in two of the groups so just making sure. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ outsiders and the pack of dark skies, however you may start the other two if you'd like. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 19:01, July 27, 2019 (UTC) yeah, just go where it says "coming soon" and delete that part and begin typing your rp. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 19:05, July 27, 2019 (UTC) no problem. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 19:31, July 27, 2019 (UTC) it's all good, thanks for letting me know! have fun with whatever you're doing ! — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:09, July 29, 2019 (UTC) hey, so im thinking about making another wikia but rather than based off wolves, it'd be based off the warriors series. please let me know ahead of time if you'd be interested or would join it, it'd have the same set up as this one. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:40, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey just wanted to ask, when you get a chance can you finish up making the deceased character pages with broken links that are attached to your character? The more pages and info the better. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 17:17, August 4, 2019 (UTC)